


Present Tense [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Humor, Unrequited Love, sexual shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaundi's been looking for love her entire life and it's a painful sort of irony that a fucking sociopath has already found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Tense [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesandGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Saints%20Row/Present%20tense.mp3) | 42:10 | 39.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/present-tense) |  |   
  
### Music

_Saints Row IV_ by Malcom Kirby Jr.

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
